Unexpected love
by jessycwa
Summary: Bonnie Bennett meets a handsome Original in Mikaelson's party Dangerous Liaisons, 3x14 . What happens when Esther wants Bonnie to help her with killing her children but Bonnie has feelings for one of them?


It's warm Saturday, when she walks alone in the road to big mansion right ahead of her. Bonnie Bennett sighs and bites lightly her lower lip, taking couple steps to the door. Before she even tries to open the doors, they open themselves. She nods to the doormen and takes steps inside the house. It's really fancy – Klaus had really spent a lot of time with designing this place. Bonnie takes of her jacket and gives it to a girl standing next to her. She watches around and searches her friends. She is absolutely sure that Elena and Caroline are there already, because she is a little bit late.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have come here.._", Bonnie thinks and shakes her head little. She is a witch inside of vampires house. That isn't really her thing. Salvatores are one big exception. This house belongs to the Original vampires – and last time she checked, she really didn't like them. It doesn't matter that their mother is a witch too, she can't still trust her either.

"Bonnie, you came!" Elena smiles and comes next to her best friend.

"I don't believe that either", she says quietly and is surprised that the Salvatores aren't following Elena. And Elena recognizes that look in her friend's face.

"Stefan and Damon are getting something to drink", the doppelganger answers before Bonnie even opens her mouth. She nods. That is good. They have now some private time, without brothers.

"Where is Caroline?" Bennett witch finally askes and turns her head forward, trying to seek their friend.

"Uhm, Caroline..", Elena sighs, "is probably with Klaus." Bonnie turns her head quickly to Elena's face. _What she just heard_?

"Since when Caroline started to spend time with _Klaus_? Klaus!" Bonnie almost yells, but still keeps her voice quiet. Elena only shrugs and moves her eyes towards the Salvatores. She sighs quietly and takes couple steps forward. However, she turns around and looks her friend in the eyes. She doesn't want to leave Bonnie here alone, but she is sure that she doesn't want to be the third – actually, the fourth – wheel.

"It's okay. I think I'm going to find Matt", Bonnie says and nods to her friend. They always can read each others faces. Elena smiles and nods, turns around and leaves Bonnie alone.

Right after that, Bonnie regrets her words. Why she said that? She doesn't want to be alone in the Originals house. Never knows, what they will do when they have a chance. She takes a deep breath and grabs one champagne glass her hand, taking one gulp.

Bonnie watches around for a while, but takes then steps to the stairs. She doesn't see Matt right now, so she decides to go upstairs looking for him. Or maybe that is one little excuse for that she can sneak around. Before taking more steps closer to stairs, she checks that no one is following her. And before she notices, she runs into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I-" she apologizes and turns her eyes to the one she just hit. Bon freezes for a moment, watching the man in front of her. She can't take her eyes of him, before she realises something.

"You are an original, aren't you?" she askes then, and her voice changed a bit ruder. The handsome man just gives a laugh, but he doesn't answer.

"And you must be the Bennett witch", he says. That was not a question. He knows what she is, and she knows what he is.

They both just look each other for another moment, when she finally nods.

"Then you must know not to piss me off." That was a warning, and he knew it. He still keeps the smile in his lips, looking only Bonnie. And Bonnie just looks at him.

"Kol Mikaelson", the man finally tells his name, taking Bonnie's hand in his own and pressing a soft kiss in her hand. "What's yours?" Bonnie nods, but stays quiet. She is not going to tell her name.

"I need to go now, Kol", she just says and walks past him, "I need to find my friend." Kol turns around and lets her go. This won't be the last time they meet.

Bonnie doesn't even take a look behind her, but she knows he is watching her. Usually she would mind, but not this time. She knows that she shouldn't be – but she is – happy that _he_ is watching.

"Matt?" Bonnie whispers and looks around. She is sure that Matt isn't there, but that is her excuse if someone – this time one of the Originals – catches her sneaking around their house. Suddenly she stops and looks behind her, before taking slow step towards the door close to her. She tries to hear something, but she can't.

"You aren't supposed to be here", Bonnie heard a man's voice behind her. She turned around and swallowed quietly.

"I'm just looking for my friend", she says and looks at the Original, who doesn't really know if he could believe her. When he was about to open his mouth, the door opened next to them.

"Bon?" Elena asks and rises her eyebrows, "why are you here?" Bonnie tries to answer, but Esther interrupts them.

"Bonnie Bennett", Esther smiles and moves in the way, showing Bonnie to step in the room, "can we talk?" She doesn't really know what to do – go to speak with her or not.

"See you later, Elena", she promises and walks past her friend and Esther, entering the room. Esther still smiles and takes a look at her son. She didn't need to say anything, Finn knew that she just needs time to talk with Bonnie, private. So Finn left, when Esther closed the doors. Elena Gilbert just stands still and watches the closed doors. She was a bit worried. Not about Bonnie, because she knew that she would be okay. She was worried about what she and Esther just did.

Bonnie Bennett just stands in the room, watching Esther. She wants to know what she was planning. _Why_ she wanted to talk to her. Or to Elena.

"I know you have many questions", Esther said and walked across the room, shutting down all the candles. But Bonnie still stays quiet. Esther better to get to the point.

"I want to thank you, Bonnie", the original witch finally says and turns around, watching her with a smile on her face. But she doesn't understand.

"Why?" she asks quietly, without turning her eyes off Esther.

"You fought bravely against Klaus. Even thought it didn't work. And you and your mother set me free from that coffin, where I spent over thousand years."

"I don't need a thank-you", dark-haired girl blurts out. She didn't do those things for Esther.

She watches the mother of the originals for a while, until she turns around and walks to the door.

"I need your help, Bonnie", Esther asks but doesn't tell Bonnie to stay. Bennett witch closes her eyes for a couple seconds and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to help you. Whatever you want."

Esther doesn't have a chance to tell her more, when Bonnie opens the doors and walks outside, closing them behind. She sighs heavily and walks along the corridor. She puts her champagne glass on the table and leans the wall behind her. She isn't sure about what she wants anymore. Everything has been so messed up lately.

Finally Bonnie makes her decision and turns back. She doesn't even consider her decision twice. Witch opens the doors again and steps in the room.

"Fine. Tell me what you want me to do."

+ thank you for reading and sorry for all of those spelling mistakes.

++ the next part will come soon, hopefully.


End file.
